


A Trail of Yellow Petals

by Dreamwalker44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Just my own thing, Maybe some future romance, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Blindness, Worldbuilding, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwalker44/pseuds/Dreamwalker44
Summary: When she fell, she did not expect to ever wake up and be, well,alive. She didn't expect to be blind, either. So now she has to navigate her way through this strange world she fell into. Even if it meant she had to live with monsters from now on. But who cares? Maybe deep down, she really was a monster (in her own way at least).





	1. Appearance

**_201X_ **

_._

_._

_._

_"_ ** _I s_** _E_ ** _e_** _t_ ** _wO_** _L_ ** _o_** _vE_ ** _rs_** _l_ ** _oO_** _kiN_ ** _g_** **_O_** _ve_ ** _R_** _t_ ** _h_** _e_ ** _E_** _d_ ** _ge_** **_o_** _F_ ** _T_** _h_ ** _E_** _c_ ** _A_** _ul_ ** _d_** _Ro_ ** _N_** _o_ ** _f_** _H_ ** _e_** _ll._

 _A_ ** _rE_** _T_ ** _he_** _Y_ ** _C_** _o_ ** _N_** _t_ ** _e_** _M_ ** _p_** _L_ ** _At_** _iN_ ** _g_** **_A_** _d_ ** _o_** _u_ ** _B_** _le_ ** _S_** _u_ ** _i_** _Ci_ ** _d_** _E_ ** _?_**

 ** _Th_** _iS_ ** _m_** _E_ ** _a_** _n_ ** _s_** **_T_** _h_ ** _E_** _ir_ ** _L_** _O_ ** _v_** _E_ ** _w_** _i_ ** _L_** _L_ ** _E_** _n_ ** _d_** _i_ ** _N he_** _ll._ ** _"_**

**_I couldn't stop laughing._ **

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**_x.x.x.x... A Trail of Yellow Petals ...x.x.x.x_ **

**_.x._ ** _Chapter One : Appearance_ **_.x._ **

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Sometimes she wondered when she would get to see the light of day again. Or if she would even get to see anything with the state her eyes are in. She had intended to fall to her death (simple as that), _not_ end up partially blind and battered in an unfamiliar place full of unfamiliar people.

 

 _‘People?...’_ she wondered.

 

_‘Are there actually people living down here?’_

 

She didn't know. 

 

She only knew that climbing up the mountain meant never coming back to that place, that village. And in most cases, reaching the very top meant certain death.

 

But she wasn’t looking for that either, wasn’t she?

 

_‘It was all a mistake... I messed up. I should’ve…”_

 

What was she looking for when she climbed?

 

_‘Certainly not a secret underground civilization, that’s for sure.’_

 

No. The fact that there were people (or things) living underneath the mountain came up as much of a surprise as surviving that fall.

 

Fact is, she couldn’t see anything because of it. All the information she got came from things she heard in passing and even from the things she sensed with her gut.

 

But she just knew, after everything she heard while they were making an effort to ‘handle’ the situation, this place wasn’t meant to be known by people like her.

 

_‘Outsiders…’_

 

These people had no reason to trust her and she didn’t have a reason to trust them. 

 

Yet still...

 

_‘Why am I being kept alive?’_

 

Sure, they may have been kind enough to patch her up from what was her closest encounter to death, but that fact didn't clearly say anything about them. For all she knew they could be locking her up down here, never to let her go back home when they were finished.

 

“...”

 

_‘...home?’_

 

Now _that's_ a word she needed to rephrase.

 

No. She didn't want to go back there. That place wasn't her home. 

 

She didn't have one. 

 

She didn't belong anywhere.

 

She was nobody.

 

Nothing...

 

**_‘Just nothing…’_ **

 

She heard the door creak. Someone was there. Her thoughts switch back to the present.

 

"Oh, you are awake." Says a voice.

 

That voice... it was a soft voice belonging to a woman. If she wasn't so paranoid at the moment she would’ve thought the voice sounded nice… albeit even 'motherly' (if she remembered the word right). But still, she shouldn’t be so trusting. Now of all times she shouldn’t be. The girl knew fully well being so naive would get her nowhere. 

 

_‘They’re planning something…’_

 

She keeps her mouth shut, letting the silence drag on for an uncomfortable amount of time until the woman decided to speak again.

 

"How has the treatment been doing? You are feeling better now, are you not?"

 

Silence. 

 

She always answers in silence.

 

"Hmn..." she felt the woman's eyes examine her form on the bed. She was sitting still as a doll, while her eyes and torso were wrapped up in bandages. Although currently she wasn't feeling painful aches all that much anymore. Perhaps the treatment _was_ doing well for her, she mused.

 

"You should come and eat with us, child."

 

A small smile and a laugh. She always sensed the woman do so when talking to her. She'll never understand why.

 

_‘Perhaps it's her trap to lure me…’_

 

"..."

 

Another round of silence answers the woman.

 

"My son is patiently waiting for you at the dining table. He refuses to start eating until you come and join us. So how about it?" The woman comes near.

 

"Can you stand?"

 

She lets out a breath.

 

_["That boy..."]_

 

The boy was waiting for her.

 

**_["Again..."]_ **

 

Another moment of silence passes through them. Without much of a choice, she nods at the woman, turning to her side to get up. The other was quick to guide her, then. She was blind so she didn't have much of a choice anyway.

 

Out of the room and into the hallways, the girl found herself being tugged gently by the hand. Just like the first time she came here, the woman guided her throughout the way and the hand clasping hers felt as strange as before. It was quite big...too big compared to an average human hand.

 

Plus it felt...wholly and soft...with fur.

 

Perhaps now would be a good time to confirm that these people weren't human after all. But if not, what are they?

 

She let the thought sink in of strange skin and big hands when they reached the dining room. And with not much of a surprise, they were greeted by a rather cheerful voice of a young boy.

 

"Oh, you're up now. Great! Now we can start eating!"

 

It was a good thing her eyes were covered or else the family would've seen her unamused eye roll.

 

_‘Too happy…’_

 

It was too happy for her liking.

 

**_["Ugh…”]_ **

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

"Perhaps we should get you checked up again."

 

She turns to the voice that spoke. It was the woman again, her voice coming from the door. If she was paying attention at all she wouldn't have jumped a little by the sudden intrusion. But no. She was just sitting still again, busy with her thoughts when the door creaked and she was once again in the presence of the strange woman.

 

"The doctor said that you should come back as soon as possible so that he could take a thorough look at you."

 

The girl just sits there in silence. No surprise there, the woman thinks.

 

_[“That doctor…”]_

 

She didn't really trust _that_ doctor...

 

_[‘I don't like him…’]_

 

More silence...

 

She fingers the bandages that covered her eyes.

 

_[‘But…’]_

 

She _did_ want to see again.

 

After the silence, she lets out a breath (a long one) and nodded in confirmation.

 

 **_‘Fine.’_  **She tells herself. _‘I'll meet him.’_

 

_‘Only because I want these eyes to see again…’_

 

_‘I want this body to move as it should…’_

 

_sigh..._

 

 _[“_ ** _I j_** _uS_ ** _T_** _W_ ** _a_** _N_ ** _t_** **_t_** _O_ ** _b_** _R_ ** _e_** _Ak_ ** _F_** _rE_ ** _e_** _…”]_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

The first time they got her treated, it was the doctor who came by.

 

This time, however, it was the other way around and she didn't like it one bit. Not only must she keep on holding the woman's bizarre furry hand but she had to walk blindly without tripping along the way. 

 

Plus, the bandages were starting to get to her, she noticed. Sweat was starting to drip along her temples.

 

_"Disgusting..."_

 

Irritated from the majority of their walkathon, the girl contemplated on ripping off the damned things from her eyes. But deciding that was a terrible idea, she keeps them on, steadying her pace along with the woman ruefully.

 

"The Doctor has been very busy these days. Many tasks, he bears." The woman explains suddenly, filling in the void of silence between them. "But I am sure if we come by his office, he would not mind taking a quick look at you, dear."

 

Her voice echoing along the hallway was perhaps the only thing the girl got out of the one-sided conversation-- her being too uninterested as the woman went on and on about this and that. Something about a celebration or a festival perhaps? Nope. She wasn't listening. Just idly wondering how the woman's voice echoed crisply along the walls. And by the sound of it, it appears they were in a very long, very _big_ hallway since it was taking some time to reach the end. The girl was very much confused as to what this place was.

 

Perhaps this was a Giant's home, she mused.

 

A world of Giants.

 

_"Yes... yes, that would explain a lot of things."_

 

_"This woman's huge hands..."_

 

_"The tall chairs..."_

 

_"My practically king sized bed..."_

 

 _"And now this... this freaking_ **_huge_ ** _castle..."_

 

If only she could see it all.

 

**_["Dammit."]_ **

 

The still strange and fluffy hand stilled its hold on her. She stops her musings as the woman was put to a halt and so did she.

 

It appears some ~~thing~~ one caught the woman's attention.

 

"Ah. Queen Toriel." Says the voice. 

 

... ... ... ... ... ... **_['Queen?' Oh yes. 'Queen'...]_ **

 

It was the doctor's voice if she remembered correctly, (what with his strange way of speaking that always put her on edge.)

 

... ... ... ... ... ... **_["It's... it's only him. Nothing to be scared of..."]_ **

 

"It is good to see you." 

 

  **_["Your sentiments aren't reciprocated."]_ **

 

"And you too, doctor." 

 

... ... ... ... ... ... **_["Don't waste your breath."]_ **

 

The hold on her hand tightened. But only for a fraction of a second.

 

"In fact, we were just going to your office for an appointment."

 

"Ah. Yes, yes. The girl." 

 

... ... ... ... ... … **_[The ... 'girl' ? ]_ **

 

She heard the sound of _swooshing_ , light footsteps going towards their direction. The man was probably wearing a robe or some sort of cloak, perhaps.

 

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ **_["No, it's a freaking lab coat."]_ **

 

"How is she doing?"

 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_["Fine."]_ **

 

"She is doing quite well. Quiet... but she is very compliant."

 

"I see."

 

 ... ... ... ... ... … ...  **_["Well, I don't."]_ **

 

Long fingers. He tilted her chin up. 

 

... ... ... … … … … ... **_["Gross..."]_ **

 

"And have you given her the medicine I prescribed? On time, should I add?"

 

"Yes, doctor. I followed your orders as you said... from her last checkup."

 

"Hmn... and her sight?"

 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_["I'm still blind if you haven't noticed."]_ **

 

"Well. We intended to consult you about that today. If it isn't much trouble?"

 

"No. Not at all, my queen." 

 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_[*snort]_ **

 

The man took one final glance at the two of them.

 

"Follow me." He said as he turned, white pristine coat making a _swooshing_ sound as he walked on ahead.

 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_["hmn... I should keep an eye on him."]_ **

 

**_["Heh..."]_ **

 

**_["... If only I could."]_ **

 

**_=)_ **

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The doctor's office was as cold as she remembered from their previous visit. Like many things, she didn't like it, nor did she like the fact that she had to undress and wear the flimsy hospital gown they provided for her. The fact is, she felt like a kid down here, what with the playful yet annoying tone of voice they'd use when talking to her as if she couldn't do things on her own.

 

_"Ha. How wrong they are."_

 

Sure, she looked young but that didn't mean she was an actual kid who didn't know how to dress herself. She was at the rightful age to be called a teen. **'** ** _Thirteen'_** she seethed, fuming with rage.

 

She was thirteen and she had the right to be treated as such.

 

**_"Not like. Some. Stupid. Kid."_ **

 

"Are you ready?" Says the woman from beyond the curtain that separated them.

 

The girl readjusts the gown once and just opens the curtain rather abruptly.

 

"Oh. I see that you are." Came the soft reply.

 

She just wanted this to be over.

 

Get her eyes seeing or something. Anything just to get her moving again.

 

"Bring her here." Says the doctor and the woman obliged, guiding her to the room.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"I see her bruises are almost healed. So is the wound by her shoulders." The doctor was currently looking at the examination results.

 

There was a pause, him making sense of his notes-- looking back and forth between the clipboard and the...

 

the...

 

_'The Human...'_

 

_'Right. She is a human.'_

 

It's been years since he'd seen one, got so close to one.

 

"But her sight..." He says, pausing. 

 

Long cold fingers found their way to unwrap the bandages on the girl's eyes. She was very still throughout the process, he noticed-- the girl's breathing shushed and soft as she refrained from flinching every time his probing fingers would get into contact with her face.

 

But her discomfort was apparent, that much he mused given her very stiff expression.

 

"Hmn... you can open your eyes now."

 

She did and he was met with pools of crimson. Although dull and unseeing, the color was vibrant enough to pique his interest. For a moment, he just stared, familiarizing the shape of it and how the pupils narrowed in the light.

 

 _"Good."_  He thought.  _"Her vision's not completely impaired."_

 

That means his treatment was working.

 

But...

 

For how long will it work?

 

His fingers tilted her chin up so as he could get a better view, finding it strange that her expression was completely still as a doll now. He could sense her doubts written in her eyes with a glance. _"Fear? No, intimidation."_ he tells himself. This attitude was normal with new patients under his care but still, humans were awfully cautious creatures, so he remembered. For all he knew, she was to fend herself any means necessary. Perhaps even as to bite off his fingers if he pushed her.

 

Not that he was planning on it or anything.

 

On a lighter side, she probably thought better not to oppose. He _was_  going to cure her blindness after all.

 

If he could just figure out how human bodies work...

 

The doctor laxes his tilt from her chin and then proceeds to replace the bandages on her eyes with a cleaner set.

 

"It would have take a few more months for her usual medicine to take effect. For now, her vision is... improving, still quite blurred and distorted but otherwise improving."

 

He doesn't miss the frown that the girl casts his way.

 

The Queen notices it too.

 

"Um... if it isn't much trouble, doctor. But is there not a... _faster_ solution to regain her sight? Perhaps I shall consult the sorcerers if they know any spells that could help?"

 

"Hmn, curing with magic you say?"    ' _Curing a human with monster magic?'_ he meant.

 

He takes a glance at the still frowning girl. It amuses him how her annoyed expression is still quite obvious despite the fact that half of her face is covered up.

 

He crosses his arms, thinking back.

 

_'It's worth a shot... at least. It could save me a lot of time if it works.'_

 

"Now that you mentioned it, my Queen, I _am_ expecting a delivery from a wizard acquaintance of mine. He is well practiced in the magical arts, you see. And from the assortment of brews I ordered, I remember there being a healing potion of sorts."

 

"Then it is settled!" The queen cheerfully says, hands clasp together. "We shall come by as soon as it is delivered."

 

"Yes, but—

 

_BAM!_

 

The doctor was unable to finish his sentence as the door to his office suddenly opens, giving way to a small shrouded figure to enter.

 

The unexpected visitor was currently carrying two large boxes of random equipment while being kept hidden underneath a blue blanket.

 

"Eh, father?" says the figure.

 

The room is filled with silence, two pairs of eyes (seeing and unseeing) aimed towards the doctor.

 

He could only sigh.

 

"Yes, Papyrus?" came his tired reply.

 

"To where shall I put these materials you wanted to organize? On the shelf or your desk, perhaps?"

 

The doctor shakes his head twice then looks back at the queen with an apologetic look. The woman only gives him a small smile, not at all bothered by the sudden intrusion unlike the seething frown from the girl who was still sitting on his operating table.

 

He turns and walks towards his son, grabbing the two boxes as he sets them down on the floor. The blanket, however, still covered the figure in front of him,

 

"Papyrus," he starts, tone a little softer now that he was nearer and kneeling on one knee. "Where is your brother? From what I remember from breakfast, he had promised to help you with the sorting."

 

"Yes, about that father."

 

His son finally manages to take off the offending cloth, revealing the small skeletal face that he knew well and loved.

 

"I cannot find him."

 

Well, that was to be expected.

 

"Did he say anything before he left?"

 

"Ah, yes. He said he was going to (*finger quote) 'grab something real quick' from the lab and then disappeared without a _trace!_ Honestly father, you should not have taught him how to do the spacial jumps. Now, I cannot get him to stay in one area whenever it is time to do chores. It is getting quite annoy—

 

His son had finally looked to the right where the queen and his patient were silently listening in to their conversation.

 

And of course his son caught on the amused look the woman was giving them.

 

"QUEEN TORIEL!" He screamed in surprise and wonder. "WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! FOR, I— THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS NOT AWARE THAT YOU WOULD BE VISITING!"

 

The woman let out a bemused laugh, hand covering her mouth to stifle out a giggle. "Likewise. And I am glad to finally meet one of the doctor's sons. I heard you were an interesting pair of sorts, you and your brother."

 

"A-ah..." Papyrus stammers, blushing despite being a skeleton. "Yes, I am honored to finally be in your presence, Queen Toriel. I heard a great many things about you as well. The Underground is truly blessed to be under your rule."

 

"Yes," His father cuts in. "But now I'm afraid that I would have to put your meeting to an abrupt end." He finally says, stepping in between the two. "My Queen?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"My sincerest apologies for the sudden intrusion. Now, ah... regarding the potions, I will make sure to contact you as soon as I receive word from—

 

_BAM!_

 

The door is once again opened. This time louder and everyone in the room once again turned their heads to the sudden visitor.

 

"Uh," the voice says, coming into view with a stack of papers and folders as he looks around the room. He unmistakably spots the Queen of the  _freaking_ Underground standing in the corner and just stops in his tracks, perplexed. Sounding unsure and surprised himself, "Am I late for somethin'?" he asks, tone adrift as he let out a small laugh.

 

His brother, on the other hand, reacted the opposite.

 

"BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH AS TO SUDDENLY BURST IN LIKE THAT?! DO YOU NOT SEE WE HAVE A VISITOR?!"

 

"Eh," he shrugs "my bad?"

 

"GAH! You're impossible!"

 

A sigh could be heard.

 

"Boys, boys." Their father says, trying to calm the two of them (mostly Papyrus).

 

They finally caught the look the older man was giving them and turned silent.

 

Despite the embarrassment he was feeling knowing the Queen had to witness such display from his sons, the doctor doesn't exactly show his displeasure and instead just comes near to them to place both his hands on their shoulders.

 

"Please." He starts with a gentle voice. "Let us not argue in front of the Queen. She came all this way so that I can check up on their... royal guest. Let us not trouble her further, yes?"

 

"Oh, but is is no trouble at all." The queen assures him, fanning her hand in dismissal. "It pleases me that I now have met  _both_  of your sons, doctor."

 

She turns to her companion. "Do you not think so, dear?"

 

All attention was now on the girl who had remained silent all this time.

 

The two brothers looked at her curiously, now aware of her presence beside the queen whereas their father only gave a look of nervous anticipation.

 

She was still sitting on top of the operating table, wearing the hospital gown that was too small for her liking when those two 'clowns' (as she put it) showed up. So of course she wasn't glad. If anything, she was annoyed to the point of frustration and just wanted to scream in anger as they were not handling her little "sight problem" and was instead disturbed by the arrival of two insufferable sons.

 

So no, she was not 'pleased'. She was  _pissed._

 

**_["Just give me the freaking potion already, you quack."]_ **

 

Sighing, (the only thing she could do at this point) the girl crosses her arms, looking as bored and impatient as ever. She couldn't believe she had to sit through this pitiful show of disrespect.

 

But, either way, the girl chooses to remain silent, deciding that a petty complaint isn't worth her time.

 

**_["Take me home. I'm done with this."]_ **

 

"Ah, yes... she's a quiet little thing, isn't she?" the woman adds, ridding the tension in the room.

 

**_["Oh, believe me, you're quite mistaken."]_ **

 

"Hmn... I believe so."

 

"So, the potion. When shall we expect it to arrive, doctor?"

 

"Well, it will be delivered to me by noon but I have to make a few more adjustments to the mixture for it fit to... suit her condition." He walks over his desk, grabbing the clipboard to review his notes.

 

"She's a _very_ delicate subject, my Queen. But I find it that with the right procedure, perhaps... within the month, her sight would be restored."

 

"Oh, that is splendid news doctor." She grabs the girl from the table, setting her down to stand. "And we are thankful for your efforts in all of this. I am well aware that other projects for the kingdom are being done under your and my husbands supervision. I couldn't thank you enough for your consideration."

 

He lets out a strained smile.

 

"It is no bother at all, my queen. I am happy to help."

 

"Oh and," the woman adds, turning to her silent companion. "Won't you like to thank the doctor as well, my dear?"

 

"..."

 

It's a full thirty seconds before she decides to answer.

 

"... thank you." She forces herself to answer, voice quiet— barely a whisper.

 

But everyone caught on to it so it was.... fine, she figured.

 

The doctor then gives her a small laugh. "Well," he says. "It's part of my job. I cannot let the injured go untreated, especially with you, a young girl."

 

**_["Please. Save that crap for someone much, much gullible."]_ **

 

The girl bites back the insult, too eager to leave the clinic at this point.

 

"Yes, well... we thank you once again doctor. Have a pleasant day."

 

"Take care, your majesty, my lady."

 

With that, the two were off (much to the girl 'my lady's' delight), leaving the family of three amongst themselves.

 

"Sans," the doctor starts, tone lower and sounding a bit stricter now that they were left alone.

 

"Yeah, dad?" came the nonchalant reply.

 

He sighs for the umpteen time. "I'm giving you a task." He says as he goes to sit on his desk, leaving his two sons to stand in front of him.

 

"I am expecting you to head down to Waterfall. Meet up with Gerson for the package and make sure you come by  _here_  as soon as you receive it. No detours."

 

"Ah, so I'm out on unpacking duty?"

 

"Yes," he sighs. "You're out."

 

"Sweet."

 

"WHAT?!" Protests his brother, stomping his boot. "Then who will help the Great Papyrus in his honorable duty of unpacking?!"

 

"Papyrus," his father says, no longer looking at him but at the set of papers and folders set atop his desk. "I will help you as  _soon_ as I am finished with my research for the day. But for the meantime, you must unpack and organize the materials we will need for the months' work. I trust you can handle the smaller items. Your brother can handle arranging the larger ones."

 

The child uncrosses his arms at that. "Yes father." He turns towards the door, facing them in salute before he turns the knob.

 

"Well, I am off to unpack the items! Father, brother, I shall see you soon!"

 

The door slams shut.

 

It opens again after a second.

 

"Oh, and I am making dinner as well. I am hoping you crave for some pasta as much as I do. IT WILL BE A FEAST!"

 

"Yes, yes. Good luck son. I'm sure some of my assistants will be there to help as well."

 

The door is once again shut, now leaving the two skeleton's in the office.

 

From the distance they could hear Papyrus' prominent laughter filling the room.

 

_("Nyeh heh heh heh!")_

 

Sans widens his grin.

 

"So, uh. I guess you're back on the research thing?"

 

"Yes, I believe so."

 

"You got new designs?"

 

"Hmn... yes. I'm almost finished, actually."

 

"Cool. Can I take a look?"

 

"Sans,"

 

"Yeah, dad?"

 

"Don't you have someplace to be?"

 

He shoves his hands in his jacket pocket, laxing his form. "Well, yeah." he traces off. "But we both know the package won't turn up for another two hours, so—

 

"Then I suggest you find something to do before then. Something useful. Help Papyrus in his 'honorable duty' perhaps?"

 

He snorts, shaking his skull. "Aren't you gonna tell me about that patient of yours?"

 

The doctor idly turns a page, not sparing his son a glance. "You know the rules, Sans. I cannot disclose any of my patient's information, especially not to an outside party."

 

"You know I'm not talking about  _that._  I'm asking why you brought in a human here. That  _was_  a human, right dad?"

 

"You will be  _quiet_ now. Do you understand?" His father snaps, setting down the papers as he finally stared down his son who did not looked threatened at all.

 

It takes a few moments for him to calm down. Meanwhile Sans keeps his form still, not at all fazed by his father's words. "Not many know of that detail." His father finally admits. "You saw how Papyrus reacted."

 

"I can tell he looked a bit suspicious."

 

"Yes well, It was a good thing he did not question much or else we might have troubled the Queen far more than I liked."

 

"I'm sure she wasn't  _that_  disturbed when we barged in. Besides, why's she even hiding the fact that the kid's a human?"

 

"She's actually not. But we discussed during the previous meeting that it is best not to keep it public yet. The child is blind which works best for us. The little she understands makes everything less complicated."

 

"But, fact is, she's not completely blind."

 

"...yes." His father answers softly. "And a fortnight ago, the Queen had requested me to work on regaining her sight. She wants the best for the child, she tells me. Which means she wants to show her the truth about our world."

 

"The truth that we're not some blood-thirsty race that wants all humans to perish? Yeah, I think it's worth a shot."

 

"...You know, you could have phrased that much better."

 

"Sorry." he replies then laughs. "Can't shake it out of my bones yet. She's the first human I've ever seen."

 

"I'm sure you'll see her just as fine."

 

"Yeah, but I'm afraid she can't do the same. Heh. Not yet, I mean."

 

The two were silent for a while.

 

"Is there something I can do to help?" Sans finally asks, not knowing what else to say at this point.

 

His father only gives him that warm yet tired smile of his. It makes Sans look down on the tiled floor.

 

The way he sees it, the stress of all these tasks and projects had taken quite a toll on his father. Ever since he got his new job which caused them all to move to the capital, a lot of things changed for the three of them. More work, more responsibility. If anything, his father looked a lot more paler than usual (as pale as a skeleton could get) and that was probably not a good sign that their lifestyle was getting any better.

 

Sans wished he could help his father anyway he could, he really did. He's been getting odd jobs here and there to take care of some of the debts they left behind before they moved, even doing his best to take care of his brother... most of the time.

 

But at least on the plus side, he's been getting better at the jumps— makes travelling quite easier in his opinion.

 

Taking a piece of paper from the stack and scribbling something on it, his father finally answers.

 

"You can help by getting me that package early, makes dealing with the human faster."

 

"Sure thing, boss."

 

"Hmn..."

 

And he's off, catching a ride towards Waterfall to burn time (not that he can help it given that he had two hours to spare).

 

Maybe he should get a hotdog while he's at it.

 

Maybe even a hotcat just for the heck of it.

 

_"I've got some time. What could go wrong?"_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_to be continued..._ **

 


	2. Borders

 

.

.

.

.

 

_**Three weeks earlier...** _

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_A faint breeze awakes her. She had been sprawled along the grass for quite some time now and ended up taking a short nap. Now fully awake, she gets up, dusting herself from the ground._

 

_As the trees surrounding her swayed along the chilling wind, the girl can't help but to look around. Red eyes now trailed the foliage keenly without delay. She was getting used to this, she thought— used to all this stalking and observing everything around her._

 

_Yes, she was getting good._

 

_On a nearby bush the girl spots movement. And with silent steps, she nears it just in time to grab the creature lurking about._

 

 _It was a rabbit, no smaller than her hand. She realized its foot was injured, bleeding from a large bite by a bigger animal. She frowned at that but decided to keep the animal fidgeting on her clutches. She wanted to play with it for a while._ _So with a satisfied look on her catch, she kneels on the ground and places the creature on her lap._

 

_"You're so small." She says. Voice soft and calm despite her ever constricting hold on the thing._

 

_The rabbit only blinks its red eyes as it twitches its nose at her. The girl giggles._

 

_"And cute."_

 

_She sighs then, looking at her catch. She didn't expect it to be this small... or injured. It wouldn't make for a decent meal._

 

_But she wasn't hungry in particular. She just wanted to see what was lurking within those bushes._

 

_So, with a reluctant sigh, she lets the creature go, eyeing it as it staggers back towards the greenery._

 

 _Standing up once more, the girl with red eyes looks on ahead._ _Beyond the spot she stood was the path towards the mountain. If she would have known better, she would've turned back by now._

 

_But no._

 

_She had to keep going._

 

_Run away._

 

_Disappear._

 

 

 

**.**

_**Now...** _

.

 

 

The sound of the clock ticking and tocking was all that was heard in her room. The girl was bored as ever, completely alone now without nothing to do.

 

The woman ('the Queen'), before leaving her alone, had told her she needed to rest.

 

**_[Like hell I'm gonna waste another day trapped like this.]_ **

 

After a while of doing just that (because she couldn't think of anything else to do), she sinks deeper onto the large mattress, a circle of fluffy pillows surrounding her.

 

She hated it.

 

Hated  _this_.

 

The predicament she was in proved meaningless and unproductive.

 

She had to do something.

 

Fast.

 

**_["But..."]_ **

**_["I can't just... go without a guide."]_ **

**_["I need someone gullible enough to show me around s_** **_o that I can map out an exit."]_ **

 

The door creaks. She turns her head towards the (un)wanted visitor.

 

"H-howdy!" came the shy-ish greeting.

 

It was The Boy.

 

The Prince.

 

**_["Perfect."]_ **

 

"Are you feeling better now?"

 

No. She wasn't in high spirits. Far from it, actually.

 

**_["But maybe you can fix that."]_ **

 

"Heh... thought so. I sometimes feel not so great myself after the doctor's appointment. It just depends on what type of medicine he gives me. I just hate it when he tells my mom to get me the asparagus flavor. Bleh."

 

Silence.

 

"Well... uh, you seem bored." He nears himself to her, sitting on the lower end of her bed now.

 

"Do you wanna play... or something?" He asks and she could feel the uncertainty through his words almost as if he was scared she would say 'no'.

 

Weird. But, he  _did_  ask if she wanted to play.

 

So...

 

A tired sigh came from her lips.

 

**_'Play?'_ **

**_[Oh, right... 'play'...]_ **

 

She really was going to do this, wasn't she?

 

**_[There's no other choice... I have to...]_ **

 

Without much of a thought, the girl forced all her facial muscles to let out the most not-so-fake smile she could muster as a reply. She nodded in agreement to the suggestion, only for the boy to be easily fooled much to her satisfaction.

 

"Really?" The prince asked in joyous surprise, his growing smile she could picture all over his face (whatever it looked like).

 

"That's great! What game do you wanna play?"

 

She keeps smiling.

 

**_[Sweetly. You gotta smile sweetly...]_ **

 

And she does, raising both her hands to his, gesturing for him to take it. The prince blushes but assists her off the bed without a word. Now, the two of them stood at the center of the room.

 

Without a moment to lose, the girl immediately leads them towards where she assumes the door was, ignoring the fact that this boy, too, had fluffy hands like his mother.

 

_**[You've touched weirder things.]** _

 

"Oh, wait." He exclaimed. "You wanted to go outside?"

 

She nods vigorously, tightening her grip on his strange hand, her 'smile' looking more like a sneer now but she still tried to keep her act together.

 

But the prince did not exactly stop her which in turn, encouraged her more to grab for the knob and step out of the room.

 

So she ( _they_ ) were in the hallway now, the cold marble floors tickling her bare feet, to her side she could feel the boy shifting his weight to his other foot, a wave of nervousness emitting from his general vicinity (which ticks her off a little).

 

They were silent for a few seconds.

 

And then the prince gives her hand a slight squeeze, indicating he knew now what she wanted.

 

"We'll go exploring then." He stated, giving her a curious look as she turned her head to him.

 

_['yes...']_

 

And, much to his surprise, she smiled for real this time.

 

_['outside...']_

 

The boy, now caught offguard staring at her, did not say anything, only ducked his head as he stepped in front of her to lead the way.

 

 _[_ ** _'It's weird...'_** _]_ she thought, walking alongside him now in utter silence.

 

 _[_ **_'His hand feels warmer...'_ ** _]_

_**[...what?]** _

 

The boy shifts his hold on her hand to her wrist, opting to tug her a little closer as they passed the long bright corridors of the castle.

 

 _[_ **_'It's probably nothing...'_ ** _]_

 

She decides to ignore the sweating of their palms as well, too caught on the journey up ahead.

 

She needed this time to focus.

 

She will memorize all the shifts and turns and paths as best she can until she can come up with a plan.

 

A plan to escape.

 

And with that, the prince and his 'royal guest' were off to begin their new 'adventure'.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Sans reached Waterfall half an hour more than a jump through space. But it's okay.

 

There's no rush.

 

At least to him there isn't.

 

He'd arrive there on time to get the package for his dad.

 

But...

 

Now that he thought about it, it was also for the human.

 

His jaw bone tensed.

 

The thought irked him.

 

But only for a little bit.

 

And, really, it was mostly so that his father won't have to out of his way to get it.

 

He'd do this to help him at least.

 

He'dㅡ

 

"Hey there!" Says a booming voice coming from the rows of stalls lined up in the center of the Market District. The voice was quite familiar and Sans turned its way.

 

"Wanna buy some tasty treats? I've got new ones today! I call 'em  **Nice** Cream. Sounds cool, doesn't it?"

 

Burgerpants. It was Burgerpants.

 

"Sup, Bpants." Sans greeted cooly, his annoyance a while ago leaving him. He looked around them, noticing only a few monsters out and about the dimly lit streets of the district. Not much a surprise since Monsters preferred shopping in the Capital, anyway. Within those crowded streets, most of the rare items and delicacies were sold and marketed. Sans wasn't much of a keen shopper so he didn't spend much time out looking through random boutiques and stalls.

But here, at least he could make an exception.

The Monster in front of him was an old acquaintance after all.

"Sans." Greeted the other, loosing the smile. He put both hands on his hips, examining the not-so-awaited customer of the day. But, to be perfectly honest, it's been a while since he saw a familiar face here so he wasn't all that disappointed.

"Surprised to see you moving up near the Capital now." Sans continued. "Business must be doing great."

"Uh, yeah..." Burgerpants states (almost) truthfully. Business was not exactly great. It was just... fineㅡ okay...

"But I should say the same thing to you." He says instead, crossing his arms as he let out a smirk. "Heard you and your family went stable now. Must be nice living the dream, eh?"

"Heh." The skeleton gives him a sly shrug. "Far from it, actually. Me and Paps have a long way to go before we're ready to help our old man with the family business."

"Oh, right your father's the Royal Doctor, ain't he? Or was it the Royal Scientist? Dunno, forgot. But man, if I had a father like that, I don't think I'll be able to do what I actually want. It'll be a bummer with expectations  _that_  high."

"Oh yeah, you wanted to be a painter, right?"

" _No._ I wanted to be an  _actor_ , Sans. An  _actor_. With my face all over televisionㅡ the big screen!"

Sans shrugs once again, unfazed by the peculiar shine in the other's eyes, almost as if there were stars caught in them.

"But, ah, I guess that direction didn't actually  _cut_ it, am I right?"

As much as the snickering skeleton was amused by his own joke, Burgerpants all but frowns at him and rolled his eyes, annoyedly pointing back to his cart's freezer.

"Yeah, yeah. Still the funny guy, aren't ya lil' Sansy? So... the  **Nice** Cream **.**  Are ya buying it or not?"

Sans was still smiling to himself despite seeing the other's growing contempt over his attempt at a decent conversation.

"Sure, why not."

And it was Burgerpants' turn now to smile (or smirk, rather).

"You could buy one for your brother, too. I'm  _sure_ he'd love it."

"Heh," He was opening his wallet. "Don't push your luck, B. You know I'm already buying this for Paps."

"I'm not pushing anythin' Boneboy. But hey, maybe next time you can bring your brother along with ya. That way, I can save up more gold for my actin' career."

"Heh, sure, sure. Why not."

"I'm counting on ya, Boneboy!"

Sans pays his 15g worth of  **Nice** cream, pocketing the item in his jacket where a void was waiting to vacuum it whole from a pocket.

"Yeah, yeah later B."

He was almost out of sight when the vendor called out to him again.

"Hey, I almost forgot to give ya something after you buy one."

He hands the skeleton a tiny blue packet.

"What's this?"

"A fortune card. It has a cool aphorism written inside. Perfect for the festival next week, ain't it?"

"Hm... yeah."

He eyes the thing on his hands.

"It's... pretty neat."

"Ha ha ha! I know, right? Now all the monsters will come up and buy one. They're always wonderin' about their future down here. It's a great business deal."

He pockets the fortune card, leaving the vendor with his cart to sell his new product to unsuspecting Monsters.

Sans wonders through glowing pavements and mushrooms soon after, enjoying his walk around the dimly lit district before he reaches the old turtle's shack.

But for some reason, he drifts back to what the vendor had told him.

_'Festival?'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is the farthest she's ever been down here. They were out of the castle halls and now within the royal orchards (as what her companion had informed her).

But she could already tell though, what with how the breeze swept past her hair, and how she could smell the distinct scent of flowers and plants around them

Oh how she missed being outside again.

Each step the girl takes is of dewy grass, a bit moist but soft under her feet like a mossy carpet. She doesn't think twice to breathe the fresh air though. All those days cooped inside her little room was taking a toll on her. So she takes in as much fresh air as she can, smelling a peculiar scent with it that brought gooseflesh to her arms.

_"The air..."_

There was something in it that smelled awfully familiar.

It brought a certain feeling to her she can't quite describe.

_"Was it..._

_"Was it magic...?"_

The boy who was standing next to her  ** _["Who's breathing down my neck!"]_** chooses now of all times when she was looking forward to be alone to speak up.

"I wish you could see it all. My father loves tending the plants out here. Now all of them grew to look so pretty."

He eyes the girl standing next to him then gave a sheepish smile, looking away.

She suddenly seems a bit sad, he noted.

"If he's not busy with his duties in the castle, I've almost always found him here watering or weeding them. He's been twice as busy now that we've moved from Home."

The prince sits the two of then on a nearby bench. Next to it was a willow tree offering the perfect shade.

The girl, much to his displeasure, continues to shower him with her prickling silence.

It proves to annoy him a little. And from what his motherㅡ the Queen, had told him, his companion's speech wasn't impaired at all unlike her blurry eyesight.

So he wonders why she never chooses to say anything other than letting out a sigh or two escape her lips.

Was she...

Was she scared he'd lash out if she said the wrong thing?

Impossible.

He was starting to care about her as the days go by, each time he passed by her room, he would sneak in a peek just to see her seated on top of the small bed, eyes covered up by bandages so it was impossible to tell if she was awake or asleep. The more he thought about the human the more it opened many mysteries in itself that got him quite piquedㅡ hooked, really.

By now he needed as much answers as he could just to settle his curiosity.

But he needed to be polite, unless he risk scarring her with his questions.

Even so, why does she choose to be silent despite her own growing confusion about her predicament? Shouldn't  _she_ be the one asking the questions here? It's been almost three weeks and still it is as if she's waiting for something to happen.

But why? Why doesn't she ask questions?

He was more than willing to fill in her knowledge about his worldㅡ eager for her to be part of it, to share his fondness of it all for her to see they could get along.

Befitting each other as friends would.

_Friends..._

Yet...

A monster and a human...

How couldㅡ

"Hey..." he suddenly says out loud.

"Won't you tell me your name at least? I told you mine... A-and it's Asriel... if you... forgot..."

"..."

Silence.

Always silence.

"Please? I just want to know your name. So that I know what to call you."

He sounded desperate.

 **["Should I do something about this?"]**  she thinks to herself. He did sound desperate.

So... she should.

Yet she's more concerned to get going, to cover more ground to memory for her plans of escaping.

**But he needs me to answer...**

**My name...**

**_My..._ **

"... I... can't."

A lie. She tells him a lie.

"Huh? You can't?" His voice is filled with obvious disappointment but it does not deter her to change her mind. She can't tell him a name she despised.

A name she wanted to forget.

So she shakes her head 'no'. For now, she will give him nothing.

She can only give him nothing.

The boy reluctantly accepts her answer, deciding he wouldn't push the subject any further (though as simple as finding out her name) and stands, taking her hand once again to continue their 'exploring'.

"Maybe next time, then?"

"...Yeah..."

**["If there _is_  a next time..."]**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Right on time, my boy." Gerson the turtle greets him as he entered through the shop's door, the little bell giving a short ring as the wooden frame closes behind him.

He then navigates through assortments of book stacks, crates, and other antique furniture and figurines to the front desk, where the turtle was seated reading a newspaper.

"Always am."

The shopkeeper gave him an amused smile, his wrinkled face beaming up at the young skeleton with much merit.

Sans does not know how to react, so instead just retains his ever-present grin as he stands at the center of the tiny shop feeling a bit out of place amongst dusty old antiques.

"Wha ha ha. Of course. You  _are_  under the tutelage of the doctor, and his eldest to boot."

He lifts up a tiny wooden crate from his desk, inspecting if there were any damages on the wood.

There weren't any.

"Do you want me to bag this for you?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

The shopkeeper nods and went a little further back to retrieve the item, his pace slow as he disappeared beyond the curtained foyer by the counter.

But Sans didn't mind.

He wasn't in a hurry.

He could get this done.

_'No problem.'_

Yet...

It was in the time on the 'bagging' process that the old turtle decided to make small talk.

And still of course, Sans didn't mind.

"Commute's rather difficult up there, isn't it? All those monsters walking about to and fro. Never resting, those Monsters up there." The turtle adds a tiny chuckle,finally returning to the desk with the bag in hand.

"Heh, well, it's always busy in the Capital."

The other nods at this, now transferring the small crate inside with a grunt. Sans notes how his wrinkled mitts were a bit shaky but paved little mind.

"Next week, especially," the old turtle adds, huffing. "All of 'em Monsters gonna show up here for the Festival. Might have to close the shop early myself hehe."

At the prospect of hearing about the festival again, the young skeleton lit up.

For only a fraction of a second.

He can't help curiosity.

"Er..." He paused, feeling reluctant over what he was about to say. "If ya don't mind me askingㅡ what's that festival about? From what I heard, it sounds pretty... well,  _big_."

"Hmn? You've never been to 'em Festival before? Strange. Thought you boys lived in the Capital."

"We just moved at the start of the year. After that, nothing much. Didn't really got 'accustomed' to things hereㅡ well, not yet I mean."

"Hmm..." the turtle makes a considering sound, nodding then giving him a warm smile. "Well then, you're gonna love it, my boy. Lots of festivities to come 'er way. Mostly everyone will be there celebratin'. Heck, even the Royal Family will join in once the main event's a-starting."

"Which is...?"

"Why the flowers of course!"

Flowers.

"F...flowers?" he voiced out, sounding way more startled than expected.

Well...

He wasn't expecting  _that_  answer.

In truth, he didn't know what he was expecting in the first place.

And having to celebrate a festival about flowers didn't come near as... well, normal.

'Normal' for the Underground, that is.

"Well, yes." The other was quick to reassure him with a lopsided grin. "Everyone will get wishin' on one of 'em blue flowers growing around the Waterfallㅡ Echo Flowers, most of 'em like to call it. We have a whole farm just growing them. In fact, you should take a look yourself. 'S not too far from here. Just down a few blocks to the right."

Should he do it?

But...

The package...

_'No hurry.'_

He was in no hurry he reminds himself, furrowing his hands down his jacket pockets.

"That sounds... yeah... sure. I'll take a quick look."

"Whahaha! See? I'm getting excited myself just talking about it. I've been meanin' to wish for a new TV set too (if ya know what I mean). That old thing out back might be even older than  _me,_ whahaha!"

After a few good laughs (mostly from Gerson), Sans finally got his hands on his father's package, the brown canvas bag settling on his right shoulder. It felt heavier than he expected. The box looked small but proved to be packed to the brim.

It wouldn't fit inside his magical pockets if he tried.

A shame.

"Now, I'd be careful with that, boy. Your father ordered a variety of brews from them Wizards. Some of 'em healing potions are rather hard to find these days. It'd be a shame if ya dropped one."

"Heh, no need to worry there, old timer." He shifts to a more secure hold on the bag. "I'm particularly good with being careful." He pauses, then lets out a small laugh. "You could say it's in my bones."

"Well, if ya put it that way. But, ah... what's yer father to do with 'em potions if ya don't mind me asking?"

He considers the question for a moment, his grin loosening, replaced by a tight smile.

"He's helping out someone..." He states, the hold on the bag tightening as well.

"Someone who's having a little trouble seeing this city better."

"Well," the old turtle cuts in, seeming to be in a lighter mood than he was the whole time. "You seem to share similar cases with 'em, heheh. Considering you're not 'well-accustomed' yourself."

"..."

He's silent but Gerson thankfully still continues to shower him with a warm smile, all laughs and seemingly unperturbed by his quick change in mood.

"I guess you're right." He finally says, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He shifts the bag from his right shoulder to the left, finally turning to the door and waving a goodbye.

He gives the old Monster one final nod before he was out.

"See ya, old man."

* * *

.

Right then, as he was walking amongst glowing blue paths and moist ground, he decides to take a little detour, opting to take a small walk to see what lies a few blocks ahead to the right, just as the turtle said.

There was still time.

A little more than two hours.

Yeah...

No hurry, he reminds himself yet again.

He's sure his father won't mind.

He just needed something to get his mind off of things.

Off of somebody.

Someone.

Some human...

_"Shoot."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

She hadn't expected them to go this far from the castle.

Not really (but somehow she was counting on it).

And now...

Not anymore, apparently.

Winding up amidst crowded streets and market districts didn't go as she planned.

True. She did ask if they could venture more within the grounds, and the Prince all but leads them merrily away, even suggesting she put on a cloak around herself so as not to attract much attention. She could hear lots of voices greeting the prince as they passed by, feeling their lingering eyes on her form as they rushed through the flocks that gathered around them.

Which... surprises her a little. The boy even left her on a secluded corner a few blocks away, returning with a piece of fabric he says he had just bought for her.

"Perhaps the kingdom's not yet ready to see someone like you yet..." He tells her ruefully as he wraps the dark blue clothing around herself. "I must apologize, though. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just... well, we'll get to introduce you to everyone soon. Just you count on it."

She wasn't counting on it. At all.

But she gives him a curt nod, proceeding to follow him through a narrow alleyway yet again.

Thankfully this one was more secluded.

"It's alright." She states from behind the prince, securing her hold on the clothing. "I'm not really one toㅡ

The prince suddenly gets a hold of her shoulder and, just in time, helps her duck beneath a swinging barrel someone was docking out of a cart of golden apples. They slip by the vendor unnoticed, continuing past another busy market street as the girl tries to catch up over what just happened.

ㅡattract attention." She continued, sounding a bit bewildered but nonetheless back to her neutral demeanor.

"Sorry about that. You almostㅡ

"No." She cuts. "It's okay. And... thanks..."

The boy gives her a small smile, tugging her a bit closer so that they fell into step with one another. He notices her slight discomfort from the hood and frowns.

"I'm sorry. Are you feeling hot in there? I promise we'll be in a more secluded area soon. Just for a little while, okay?"

It takes a moment for her to answer. "It's okay." She tells him, sounding a bit off and far away. "I'm fine."

But really, she's not.

Her directions were all mixed up from that earlier scramble. She lost track a bit and had to reshuffle her mental mapping.

Unfortunately she was unable to get some details to memory.

_**["Which will ruin everything..."]** _

She lets out a tiny curse escape her lips which goes unnoticed by the prince.

**_["Well... this sucks."]_ **

* * *

.

The two continue on their path in silence, letting the hustle and bustle of the city flow through the background of their travel.

In a way, it seemed comforting for the both of them (as 'comforting' as one of them would lead on).

After the minutes tick by, a pang of guilt suddenly strikes the prince as he failed to calm himself over what he said to the girl about the cloak.

 _'But it's true'_ , he tells himself for about the fifth time.  _'The Underground isn't ready to see the human yet...'_

 _'But soon...'_ He reassured himself, taking a quick inhale.

 _'They'll know...'_ They pass by the last of the clatter of shops and stalls.

 _'And they'll love it...'_ He lets out a long exhale.

 _'They'll l_ _ove **her**...'_

* * *

.

He hurries them off towards a bridge which arched above a huge glowing lake.

They're close.

The boy tells his companion the good news but looking at her way, his smile falls when he sees her face looking very serious as if she was lost in thought.

"Is... is something wrong?" Their pace makes a stop next to a big glowing rock, now a fair distance away from the bustling capital.

They've ventured a good half hour on foot, so it seems.

"Hm?" Suddenly, her attention was back to him, as if coming to from a spell. "Oh. It's nothing. I was just listening to the... Are we by a river?"

"Yeah. That's right... I'm... uh... taking you to Waterfall, actually. There's this special place I'd like to take you."

He blinks twice, momentarily letting go of her hand.

"If..." he adds, voice a bit unsure and small, "... if you don't mind?"

Upon hearing his rather bashful words, the girl felt a bit... lost, not knowing what to do with his timidness.

Did she mind?

**_["Not really."]_ **

She asked for this, didn't she?

_**["I pretty much did."]** _

_**["But look where it got me..."]** _

Her mapping system in her head was all but ruined thanks to that little bump in the road.

But she was still curious about this place (even if she couldn't really see any of the surroundings properly.)

_**["They're all just stupid blurry blobs..."]** _

But either way, she was curious.

Terribly so.

"No." she finally manages to answer. "I don't mind."

And that's the only confirmation the prince needed to cheer himself up again. It meant that their time together wasn't a complete waste for his guest, and it was certainly not to him. It makes the boy smile widely to himself as he lead the way down the Waterfall district where everything was illuminated in an icy glow.

After a while of stepping atop mossy stone pathways and moist soil, he looks back to the girl whom his hand connected with, the cloak shrouding most of her face in the dim light.

But from where he glanced back, he swore he saw the redness of her eyes flashing for a second in the eerie blue light.

_'Oh yeah... she took off the bandages...'_

_'And those red eyes.'_

_'In blue light.'_

The sight looked so strange to him.

Otherworldly.

Even...

"Kind of pretty..."

 _"What?"_  says the girl, the question coming out of a small gasp.

She lets go of his hand.

The momentary shock seemed to have left both the girl and the prince breathless for a second, even as to slowing their paces to an abrupt stop.

He sees the girl next to him squirm a little from under the cloak.

"...well?" she asked hesitantly. And he quickly shakes his head.

Upon realizing his mistake, the boy was quick to grab her hand again, starting their paces once more as a deep blush spread across his face.

"Oh, uh... i-it's nothing." He finally says through a croak and he winces. "Just got distracted, is all..."

She waits three beats to respond.

"... Are we close?"

"You'll see."

**"..."**

This eerie silence.

Oh no.

"Er... I-I..." he stammers uncomfortably.

_Stupid. Stupid!_

"I mean... I'll let you know when we get there. Just you wait."

"..."

With that, they continue down the path in utter silence, the boy mentally slapping himself on the head all the way.

_Stupid!_

* * *

.

.

.

She feels some sort of a strain taking over her body, like the waves of the sea engulfing her in a blanket of exhaustion.

_**["Or was it all just this stupid cloak's doing?"]** _

Yet she still does nothing to voice out the sweltering heat building up from the offending cloth, or the aching of her legs, even the dizziness of her head.

Nothing.

Just silence.

After all, they were close.

"We're here."

And were  **there**... apparently.

 _ **["Finally."]**_ she lets out an exhausted breath. _**["I was starting to think passing out was a great idea."]**_

"Here." The boy was offering his hand again. "Let me help you get over the fence."

Oh. They were going to climb a fence.

_**["How exciting."]** _

She grabs the offered hand anyway, hoisting herself up over the moist old wood. She blindly gathers the dark clothing into her arms to prevent it from getting snagged and soon, the two of them land on dewy grass, their bare feet brushing off the glowy blue moisture.

It feels... _off_  for some reason she can't quite describe.

Being here reminded her of their time in the Orchards. That feeling in the wind. It was strange, almost distant.

But familiar, making her feel tingly all over.

"You can take off the hood now. I see nobody around."

She does so slowly, her hands letting go of his to tug out the cloth covering her head, she then tinkers with the hook to release it completely from her body, the cloak falling into a pool around her feet.

Suddenly, the feeling in the air felt stronger now that she undraped the thing from herself.

She suppresses the urge to shiver or clasp her arms around herself from the cool breeze.

Wherever this place was, the girl could not yet decide whether it fit to her liking or not.

She liked cool breezes, it reminded her of meadows and hillsides.

**_["But..."]_ **

The strangeness was starting to grow on her.

And what were these blurred things around them that were obscured in blue light?

There were plenty of them through her foggy vision, surrounding them like the sea or a big glowing lake.

If only her eyes were in their proper condition she would see it all and find out what this strange world was without needing a guide.

Without needing a stupid, gullible, insecure gui—

"This is a farm." The boy suddenly tells her, as if noticing her dilemma. "They plant only one thing here and it's for a special occasion."

"..."

**_["So it's a farm."]_ **

**_["Calm down."]_ **

He leads them nearer where the grass seemed shorter and the soil more watery and cold.

The girl stifled a shudder after stepping on a particularly cold wet area.

In fact, every step was basically moist ground.

_**["Should've worn shoes..."]** _

Despite her growing discomfort she focused more on what she could faintly see before them.

And peering at the blurs of shining blue and cyan against the darkness of this cave? mountain? place?, it appears that they were indeed glowing all around.

Like jellyfish in the deep.

_**["But jellyfish live underwater."]** _

She tries her hardest to guess what they were.

But to no avail.

Light footsteps rouse her intense staring. She did not say anything as the prince was only a feet away, probably observing with her. She sensed a smile she couldn't see plastered on that face of his, suspecting he was about to say something useless again.

_"Why take me to a place where I can't see any of it properly?"_

_"Why take me at all and go through the trouble of_ —

**_["He said it was special."]_ **

The boy reaches out to grab her wrist. She did not protest as he raised both their arms towards the glowing blurs in front of them.

And then, slowly anticipating it, she felt it.

Cool to the touch, its height pretty tall, probably as tall as her.

Then a breeze of 'magic' swept by, tickling her skin in a gentle and lulling sort of way.

 _ **["This place..."]**_ she mused, her hand still smoothing out the plant, the prince's on the other hand long since gone from her person, tucked away behind a stiff back.

He was quietly observing her as she was to the plant and after a moment of silence, the girl finally lets out a lax sigh which was followed by the prince's relieved one.

_**["It feels good to be here."]** _

She lets go of the plant and the prince all but beams at her.

"We call them Echo Flowers." He finally tells her, voice soft and resolute.

His presence ever closer.

Closer to her.

_"Warm..."_

She says nothing, closing her eyes to breath in more of the air, absentmindedly stroking another petal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

He shouldn't be here.

He knew this and yet...

He was  **here**.

And, as to why, Sans could only shrug.

 _'I still have time to spare.'_  He tells himself (for the nth time) but really, he just didn't have anything better to do. So he climbs over a fence, landing on moist ground with his sneakers and walked towards the plantation without a care in the world.

He settles down on a patch of grass by the flowers— flowers the old shopkeeper was ecstatic talking about.

They were tall, looming things— glowing ever bright in the dimly lit caverns of the Waterfall. \

Almost like fireflies.

Fireflies in the woods.

Sans shifts on his seat.

_"Fireflies..."_

There had been days where he and his brother would go out in the wintry forest of Snowdin to catch them, glass jars filled alight.

Those were days he liked to think back to.

Days in the past where he felt most free.

More like himself.

But, just like all memories, they existed in the past— not really of much use to anyone.

Making them regret things...

And Sans did not want to be full of regrets.

He stands up, deciding he should probably head out for now.

Until he hears a passing conversation...

 _"Are you tired?"_ says a voice not far from where he stood hidden by the flower groves. It sounded... familiar. So he strains his hearing a little to pick up on the conversation, crouching down slowly so that he stayed unseen.

 _"Do you want me to take you back?"_ the person continued.

There was a moment of silence which made Sans think the person was alone, talking to themselves.

But he hears a response not too long after.

 _"No... not yet."_ The other says, voice so quiet it was a miracle the skeleton heard it at all.

But it belonged to a girl.

_Shit._

Was he interrupting someone's date?

_Crap._

He should probably head out soon.

 _"How's about I get you something to eat?"_ The other insists.  _"_ _You look like you could use a snack."_

But really, he just  _knew_  that voice.

Just who—

_"...sure, I'd like that."_

There was a short pause and he hears small laughter coming from the other.

 _"Then I won't be long."_  They say in a reassuring manner. _"Stay put while I'm gone. I don't want you to get lost out here."_

There was a shuffling sound, light footsteps walking away.

It seemed they were unable to hear the girl's response.

But Sans heard it.

He heard it well.

 _"Goodbye Asriel..."_ she says in a hushed tone.

But Sans recognized her this time.

It's her.

The girl.

**The Human.**

He decides stay behind.

_"For only a little bit..."_

* * *

.

.

.

As soon as she could no longer hear the shuffling leaves and grass nearby, the girl let out a relieved sigh.

She was alone.

_**["Finally."]** _

She makes it to stand up from her sitting position, dusting her shorts as she stretched her numbing limbs.

The girl ignored taking a nap, opting to get more of the breeze instead that swept around the alcove of Echo Flowers.

_**["It feels too good to be here."]** _

She closes her eyes, letting a breeze sweep her hair lightly, brown strands tickling her cheeks.

She releases another relieved sigh.

_**["It's like I'm on a cloud..."]** _

The moments tick by as she stood there embracing the lovely air. Getting bored quickly, she decides to venture off around the farm, walking a little further down to where the wind was taking her, not particularly concered with 'getting lost'.

She could get back easily if she concentrated on her surroundings.

And speaking of surroundings, somehow she could faintly hear the gush of running water.

She hoped there was a river, or at least a brook to dip her feet in.

Anything just to wash her muddy feet.

The the sound grew louder now so she decides to fasten her pace, blindly following the path (if there is a path) down the lane of glowing flowers.

**_["This place."]_ **

It was just like in the woods.

Her and the plants.

Her in the meadows.

She recalled peaceful times.

Times before her fall.

Before everything took a turn for the worst.

"Wait."

She didn't notice in time when she trips on a rock, falling face first on top of a wet surface. There was a loud splash and the girl couldn't be more awake and alert than she had ever been.

It appears she had reached the water.

_**["Wonderful."]** _

She takes little time to scramble up to her knees, vigorously shaking her head be rid it of wetness. A frown settles on her face as she rubs her eyes dry. Although barely seeing, she blinked enough times to regain some semblance of vision.

Just her luck.

The girl begrudgingly reaches her hand feel the water.

A river?

A lake?

All it was was a body of cold water.

_**["Perfect."]** _

She unfolds her legs to dip her feet in, giving out a short shiver before releasing a sigh (how many times had she been sighing now?)

She swings her feet in, taking her time to enjoy the feel of it, how the water was cool and the breeze was lulling her back to a sleepy state.

She's alone.

Just as she liked it.

But there were sounds she could hear that were not her own. Not the bugs or the breeze.

Different.

**_["Ignore it."]_ **

She ignored it.

Yet...

No matter how her eyes were barely seeing and practically useless right now, she was still able to do things.

Feel things.

Hear things.

Sense things.

_**No.** _

_**"At least just focus on this..."** _

_**"At least."**_ she chanted.  _ **"At least just have a moment like this..."**_

And of course, she spoke too soon.

* * *

Without her eyes, she could sense things, and thus she had to rely more on her hearing.

And, as annoying as things could get when you're partially blind and left alone in an unfamiliar place, the girl could not stay ignorant of these things, however annoying, forever.

Paranoia was one thing but she was sure of her senses, knowing what she felt she wasn't just her mind making things up.

The girl had been hearing that shift in the grass, those silent movements by the flowers for a while now.

She knew there was somebody there, following her.

And it was annoying as heck.

_**["Great."]** _

She doesn't turn her head as she spoke, still idly swinging her legs in the water as she muttered "Who's there?"

The shift in the grass was still but after a few moments it continued without restraint unsurprisingly, louder footsteps coming closing in behind her, towards her very comfortable (but now not-so-very comfortable) position by the river.

**_["Troublesome."]_ **

She glares down at the water as she felt the small movements on the ground make a stop, just a feet away.

"It's a shame." They said.

 _He_  said.

It was a male.

**An annoying male.**

"You didn't give me a chance to say 'knock knock'."

What was he talking about?

**There wasn't even freaking door.**

"But I guess there's no helping it." He continued, sounding way too unconcerned despite being caught and being judged upon. Oh. So. Passionately.

She narrows her eyes, still cast downwards towards the water.

"You've been following me." She states, testing her voice to make it sound more intimidating.

"Who are you?"

"Relax," the other says coolly, her threat seeming to come out unsuccessful. A shame. "We've met before. Remember your little visit to the doctor's office? I was there."

She pauses, thinking back.

_**Then he's...** _

She grimaced.

"You were late to the party." She says snarkily. "Besides, I don't think we've been properly introduced. We were in a rush if you didn't notice."

**_A rush to get away from you._ **

The other lets out a small laugh, not at all perturbed by the girl's obvious ire.

"The name's Sans." He says nonchalantly. "My dad's the doctor. I help out in the clinic sometimes."

"Yeah," she says, surprised how words were coming out so freely form her. Strange how hostility changed people.

"I got that. But why are you—

"Here?" He cuts in and shrugs. "Beats me. I was just taking a stroll when I heard something."

He eyes the other's back with a questioning look, wondering why the she wasn't turning around to face him yet. The girl just kept swinging her legs idly in the water, her shoulders a bit tense but besides that, nothing.

"And then I saw you."

He notes the shift in the other's head, half turning.

After a moment, he could hear the girl's tired sigh escape her lips. From where he stood, hands in his pockets, it sounded like she was about to tell him off.

Which she did, unsurprisingly.

"Well then, as you can  **see** , I would  _really_  appreciate it if you left me alone now. I didn't exactly come here for company, you know."

She was answered by a short laugh, a 'heh', followed by "Trust me, I'd love to" as a response.

But Sans continues on much to her disappointment.

"I was just wonderin' what a human was doing out here in the open. 'Thought you were only supposed to stay in the castle, away from prying eyes."

_'Like mine.'_

The girl is silent for a second but then quickly turns her head, somewhat angered.

_"What did you call me?"_

Red eyes.

Sans saw red eyes glaring at him, staring at his general direction intensely, obviously looking offended for some reason.

_'Why?'_

"I called you a human."

She continues to give him that angry look, though a bit confused.

"I'm just calling you what you are."

"And what's  _that_  supposed to mean?"

"I'm calling you a human."

She stops for a second, thinking over his response with that serious look.

She then turned herself fully to face him.

"And  _you_  aren't?"

He remained unfazed by that weird panicked tone in her voice.

"Obviously." He answers, noting how her mouth opened and closed, eyes blinking wildly.

Silence.

She seems to have come to a conclusion, piecing things together bit by bit through the seconds that passed.

Wasn't she aware by now? That was kind of stupid of her.

But then, as if on cue,

She's struck with fear.

_"What?"_

Sans couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

_**to be continued...** _


End file.
